The Punch Line
by Dariusj401
Summary: Set after Suicide Squad: Jokes on You. When Lex Luthor Jr breaks The Joker out of Belle Reve, the Clown Prince of Crime is consumed by the greatest feeling of revenge he has ever had. Rated M for Violence, Language and Sexual References.
1. Intro

**A/N: Just a little teaser as I will be updating this story every Sunday. To those who've read my Suicide Squad story and some of my one-shots…..enjoy…**

In the dark hallways of the maximum security prison known as Belle Reve, the sirens screamed loudly with flashing lights to follow it. Dead security officers laid on the floor, but with no messy blood splatters. But through the sounds of the sirens, a distinct, all too familiar laughter was heard. The Joker exited his cell, still in his straight jacket. Lex Luthor Jr. stood next to him, wearing a security officer's office. He smiled and held his hands behind his back.

"Let's go Mister Joker, we have such business matters to discuss!" He hummed as he walked down the halls. His own Lexcorp men, taking care of any actual security guards that crossed his path. Joker chuckled repeatedly as he followed Lex, still in his straight jacket. Lex opened a door and the two were greeted by the shining rays of the sun. Lex raised his arms and closed his eyes, sighing. "Nothing beats fresh air hmm? But of course, you might miss it most of all!" He patted Joker on the back a police cruiser approached them. Lex walked to the back of the cruiser and opened the door for Joker who entered, sitting in the back. Lex nodded to the driver and followed Joker in. Closing the door behind him, he scratched the back of his bald held. "So then…..as your supplier and associate, what is it that you want now upon your release?"

Joker looked at Lex with his favorite dark stare. When he spoke, he spoke slightly deep and menacing.

"I want out of this thing….and I want weapons…...lots of them. Men as well….lots of them…." Lex nodded as the cruiser started off, driving quickly away from Belle Reve. "For any particular reason, you want those things?"

"...I have unfaithful woman…..and former boy wonder to end…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Tell me what I want to hear….or she breaks more ribs. Rupert Thorne. Where is his main operation?"

"I don't know! Damn it I don't know! Nobody tells me anything! Just please, get her away from me!"

"...Harley do the honors…."

The sickening sound of a baseball bat cracking ribs was heard throughout the alleyway. The thug screamed in pain, for at this point he didn't have any ribs left to break. The thug was hanging upside down on a fire escape ladder shook his head. Harley tilted her head as she laughed.

"What's the matter? Did I hurt you?" She asked as she laughed. Red Hood grabbed the thug by his hair and pulled it. "Know now? Or would you have us move up to the face?" He asked as the eyes of his mask lit up brightly. Harley pretended to swing at the thug's face while making mock noises that resembled bashing. The thug shook his head while trying to speak.

"His main operation…..is at the city council! He controls the council also, all of them are crooked! All of his operations and orders happen there, because no one would dare say a thing about it! That's all I know….I swear!"

Red Hood nodded. "I believe you….." He swiftly elbowed him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Harley laughed and put a hand on Red Hood's shoulder.

"Oh babe, we make a good crime fighting pair don't we?" She asked looking at him. He turned and nodded. "I'm starting to think that Waller wanted you to join me in my vigilantism. I can keep an eye on you this way right?" Harley nodded and smiled at him. "And this way I can beat people up for all the right reasons."

Red Hood climbed onto his motorcycle and waited for Harley. "Let's get going back home. That's it for tonight. I'll let Thorne think that he's still safe for now." Harley skipped over to him and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle before wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his back. Red Hood started the motorcycle up and drove off.

* * *

Deep within the Batcave stood Bruce Wayne. He stared typed in a few functions into the Batcomputer as he looked up Gotham's Most Wanted. The first entrant that he saw made his blood boil. The Joker had escaped Belle Reve.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted Waller with him!" He said as he walked towards the new Batsuit model. Alfred looked at the Batcomputer and then looked over to Bruce. "Did she ever give you a reason to trust her sir?" He asked. Bruce shook his head as he started suiting up. "The Suicide Squad is on hold, but I've received reports that she has been looking at new candidates. Which means, I'll have to shut it down myself. But not until I've captured the Joker." Bruce said as he grabbed his cowl. Alfred walked up to him with his hands behind his back. "Might I suggest taking him with you sir?" Alfred asked. Bruce looked at him and shook his head. "He is not ready Alfred."

Bruce walked up to his desk and grabbed his necessary gadgets.. Alfred followed him and shook his head. "I would have to disagree sir. You've been training him ever since Master Todd's death. There is no doubt in my mind that is ready Master Bruce." Bruce looked up at him and walked up to Alfred. "Not after what happened. I am not letting him near Joker like I did with Ja-"

"Who?"

Bruce and Alfred both looked towards the elevator and saw a young boy around the age of 16 with short black hair.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked, clearly confused. Alfred gave Bruce a look and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just give him a chance Master Bruce." He said as he smiled. Bruce sighed and looked over at the boy.

"Tim….suit up."

* * *

Jason and Harley returned to their now shared apartment, parking the motorcycle and heading upstairs. Harley held onto Jason's hand as he opened the door to the apartment. She smiled and followed him in. Jason threw his keys on the counter headed straight for his room, before Harley pulled him back.

"Whoa! What is it?" Jason asked, looking down at her. She looked up at him with innocence. "You know….we haven't done it yet…."

He raised an eyebrow. "It? What is it?" He asked. Considering that it was a long night, he had trouble understanding what she was talking about. She held both of his hands now and started swinging them a bit. "Y'know, that thing people do when they love each other…." She trailed off.

"Harley we kiss like 50 times a day." Jason was just ready to go bed at this point. She rolled her eyes and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I want you….to uh…..hold on, what's that thing old folks say when they talk about a woman losing her virginity?" She asked him. Jason raised both of his eyebrows know. "Pop the cherry?" Then he came to realization. Harley smiled and nodded. "Yep, that one…." Jason looked at her, surprised. Not at the fact that she wanted to have sex with him, but at the fact that she was a virgin. He then thought about what that meant: Joker never had sex with her. This thought made him smile like a cheshire cat before carried her to the bedroom. "I'll pop your cherry alright Quinn…" She laughed as he closed the door behind them.

Unbeknownst to them on a rooftop across from their apartment building stood a man looking through binoculars. He watched them through the window as they let loose all of the lust and love that they had for one another. That man was none other than the Joker. He put the binoculars down and chuckled a bit.

"Have your fun…..the real joke hasn't even begun….."


End file.
